<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Borrowed It... by Luvcandy24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182155">I Borrowed It...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvcandy24/pseuds/Luvcandy24'>Luvcandy24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Romance, Rough Kissing, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvcandy24/pseuds/Luvcandy24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tohru's favorite chore is laundry and Kyo finds out why. Lot's of fluffy stuff and some fun stuff ;) Curse is broken! Tohru x Kyo fanfiction!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Borrowed It...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I Borrowed It...</p>
<p>Tohru was at home, doing her usual chores. Cleaning the entire house, washing leftover dishes, and such. At the moment, she was doing laundry. She had to admit, this was one of her favorite chores. Seeing the stacks of clean clothes that smelled so nice just made her day a little better.</p>
<p>A new load of wet clothes came out of the washer and Tohru dropped them into a basket to take outside. She began hanging up the clothes and sheets to dry in the cool autumn afternoon. It wouldn't be long before she had to use the dryer because of the cold weather. For now, she enjoyed the slight breeze that caressed her skin. Soon she came across Kyo's favorite black hoodie. She loved this hoodie. He always looked so at ease in this garment, and she wished she could feel like that too. She hung it up, glancing at it every now and then while she was hanging up the rest of the laundry.</p>
<p>A Few Months Later~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Kyo was in a state of panic. Where was it?! He distinctly remembered wearing it just a few days ago. It was probably in the wash.</p>
<p>"Tohru! Have you seen my red long sleeve shirt?" He called throughout the house. He could hear her voice coming from the balcony but couldn't make out the words. He walked outside to see Tohru at the edge of the balcony, resting her elbows on the railing. It was snowing. She was wearing what looked like her pajama bottoms and a cream colored coat.</p>
<p>"What did you say? I couldn't hear you from inside." Kyo said.</p>
<p>"Oh! Sorry! I thought you would be able to. I said it was still in the dryer. It should only have a few minutes left." She had turned around to face him and her face made him smile a little. She was still gazing upwards at the falling snow. "Isn't the snow amazing, Kyo? No two snowflakes are alike." She stretched her hand up trying to catch one, even though she knew it would melt almost instantly. She was a miracle in his miserable life. He wanted to hold onto her for as long as he could. It might actually be possible at this point. The curse was already broken, but he still couldn't act on his feelings.</p>
<p>"Yeah, amazing..." He trailed off never taking his eyes off of her. She finally made eye contact with him and smiled even wider. "Since it's snowing, would you like some hot chocolate? I'm going to make some for myself." She asked with such excitement in her eyes, he couldn't say no.</p>
<p>"Sure. That sounds good. Now come on. You're going to get sick again if you stay out here." Kyo said, taking her hand and dragging her inside. The bottom hem of her pants were soaked from standing in the snow, so Tohru excused herself to change before she met Kyo in the kitchen. She was walking through the threshold of the kitchen when Kyo saw her and almost choked on the milk he was drinking from the carton. He was coughing and trying to clear his throat as he looked at her again. She was wearing black leggings and his black hoodie that had been missing for the last 2 weeks. Kyo stumbled back against the farthest wall from her and almost passed out.</p>
<p>"Kyo? Are you okay? You should drink more to clear your cough." Tohru said, clearly worried but also with the smallest hint of mischief in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Tohru! What are you wearing?!" Kyo said after he caught his breath. He thought she looked amazing. She was wearing his clothes. He could get used to that.</p>
<p>"Oh! I didn't even realize..." she mumbled.</p>
<p>"Is that my hoodie?! I've been looking for that for days!" Kyo said. His mind was overflowing with thoughts of Tohru wearing more of his clothes. He would gladly give her anything in his wardrobe if she asked. He slid down the wall and held his head in his hands. He couldn't take much more of this.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry Kyo! I didn't even realize I had put it on." She said in a hurry.</p>
<p>"Where did you even get that?" Kyo mumbled.</p>
<p>"...I borrowed it..." Tohru replied, blushing. In truth, she loved wearing his hoodie. It was easily 3 sizes too big for her, maybe more. The sleeves hung past her fingertips unless she pushed it up. More often than not, she only pushed the sleeves up a little bit, just so her fingertips poked out. It went to her mid-thigh, making it look like a dress. Kyo had bought it purposely big on him so he could be comfortable in it, so it came as no surprise that it practically drowned Tohru. Paired with the plain black leggings she wore, Kyo thought she looked good enough to eat.</p>
<p>They stayed in silence only for another moment before Kyo finally pushed himself off the floor and stared at Tohru again.</p>
<p>"Do you mean you 'stole it'?" Kyo asked with a smirk on his face.</p>
<p>"Oh no! I was going to put it back! I swear!" Tohru hurried to say. Her eyes had gotten so big and pleading. Kyo could tell she wanted to keep it.</p>
<p>"Whatever. Just keep it if you like it so much." Kyo blushed and rubbed the back of his head. When he didn't hear Tohru's reply, he looked at her. She was playing the the bottom hem of the hoodie and mumbled something. Kyo got closer and said, "What was that?". Tohru blushed and repeated herself louder.</p>
<p>"But then it wouldn't smell like you..."</p>
<p>Kyo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why would she say that? He was a guy. Guys usually don't smell good. Why would she want it to smell like him? Kyo slowly walked towards her and she never looked up at him. He pulled the hood slightly over her head and gently knocked her with his knuckles.</p>
<p>"Dope," he said lovingly. It was only then that Tohru looked up at him. He was smiling like she had never seen. It was a look of love mixed with desire. She didn't know how to respond except to smile lightly and say, "So did you still want some hot chocolate?" She walked away and started to fill the kettle with water from the sink. With her back turned to Kyo, she didn't see him walk up behind her. Mustering his courage and praying she wouldn't pull away, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. He felt her stiffen for a moment and was prepared to let go before she relaxed back into his chest. He let out a sigh of relief and rested his cheek on the top of her head.</p>
<p>They stayed that way until the kettle whistled and Tohru continued preparing their drinks. Kyo only let go once Tohru said she was done.</p>
<p>She started to walk towards the table but Kyo grabbed her wrist and without looking back, dragged her upstairs to his room. Kyo never let anyone in his room. He was very conscious of his personal space and liked his bubble. However, he wanted to share this part of himself with Tohru. He didn't have much in his room. A futon for a bed, a desk, and his clothes. Nothing fancy, just how he liked it. Once Tohru fully comprehended what was happening, she blushed.</p>
<p>"Umm, where should I sit? Normally I would stand but I've been standing for a while now." Tohru looked around the room, red in the face, trying to find the words to describe how she felt. Excited? Nervous? Happy? Kyo mentally cursed himself. What was he thinking? She was probably so uncomfortable.</p>
<p>"You can sit on the bed if you want. It's more comfortable than this desk chair." Kyo responded. His heart was racing. Tohru was on his bed. How many times had he prayed this would happen?</p>
<p>"Oh no! This is your room! I'll sit in the chair and you can sit on your bed. It's only fair since I'm a guest." Tohru protested. Kyo frowned he didn't want her to sit in that horrible chair but she seemed adamant that he wouldn't either. There was a simple solution. Tohru was still lingering by a wall in his room when he sat down on his bed. Tohru had a satisfied look on her face as she walked towards his desk before he grabbed the bottom of the hoodie and lightly tugged. His eyes were on his comforter and he had a light blush in his cheeks. Tohru smiled and sat down in front of him. She looked at him gratefully and took her first sip of hot chocolate. Kyo did the same. He was always on the fence about hot chocolate. It did the trick in warming him up on a cold day but it was so sweet. Almost too sweet. But Tohru knew he didn't like sweet things, so she made Kyo's with a different powder, something a bit more bitter. He looked at his cup and smiled. She was so considerate. He looked at her and found her staring at something to her left. It was his window. The snow had gotten worse. It was thicker and it had also started to get very windy, making it sound like there was something howling right above them.</p>
<p>"So," Kyo started. "I don't know how I feel about you stealing my clothes. Want to present your case?" He took another sip. He couldn't care less if Tohru wore his clothes, but seeing her flush like this was one of his favorite things. She started to rub her finger back and forth across the side of her mug, looking at him with guilt.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Kyo! I couldn't help it. It looked so comfortable and you always seemed so relaxed when you wore it I just had to know what it felt like. I'll wash it and give it right back I promise!" Tohru basically yelled at him. Kyo couldn't help but laugh. A real, genuine laugh.</p>
<p>"I'm kidding! Haha! I already told you you can keep it! It looks better on you than it does on me anyways." Oops. He hadn't meant to say that last part. He looked away and blushed again.</p>
<p>"Oh, can I really? Thank you Kyo!" she set her mug down and threw her arms around his neck giving him a hug. Kyo was startled at first but soon relaxed into her embrace. She felt soft and warm and something else he couldn't name. The closest thing he could think of was 'home'. He put his mug down and wrapped his arms around her waist again. When she eventually pulled back, he didn't let her go far. Their noses only a few inches apart. He was staring into her eyes like they were the solution to every problem he'd ever had. His hand went her to cheek and he lightly and smally rubbed his thumb there. Her small hand came to rest on his wrist. She tried her best to hold onto it, but it was hard with the sleeves of the hoodie covering most of her hand. He was physically holding himself back. He wanted to kiss her so badly, let her know how much he loved her. Thankfully Tohru had the same thought in her mind but let herself be selfish once again. She leaned in and brushed her lips to his.</p>
<p>Electricity jolted throughout their bodies and Kyo used the hand on her cheek to pull her closer, deepening the kiss. Their drinks forgotten, Kyo placed a hand on her waist and directed her so they were laying down side by side on his small futon. Too soon, they released each other to breathe. Kyo and Tohru started at each other, trying to comprehend what had just happened. A smile crept on Kyo's face while Tohru began to blush and attempted to hide by covering her face with her sleeves. Kyo chuckled and pulled her to his chest, hugging her as close as he could.</p>
<p>"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Kyo whispered into her ear. He could picture the look on her face and she shrunk down a little further and slightly shook her head against his chest. It was adorable. "Hey," Kyo said, pulling Tohru's wrists away from her face so he could see her. "I expect more of a thank you for letting you keep my favorite hoodie." he said with a smirk. He leaned in close to her mouth again and looked at her with mischief in his eyes. This was reflected in hers, like it had when she walked into the kitchen wearing his favorite piece of clothing. She closed the gap and pressed their lips together again. Kyo was sure he had died and gone to heaven. Tohru, ironically, thought the same.</p>
<p>Soon, Kyo deepened the kiss by craning his neck so he was slightly on top of her. She got a wrist free from Kyo's hand and gently dragged it up from his side, to his chest, then his neck, and finally to the hair at the nape of his neck. Kyo's knees buckled and he briefly thought that he would have fallen if she had done that while he was standing. She gripped his hair a little harder and he let out a small groan. He released her other hand and placed his on her waist, moving his mouth from her lips to her neck. Tohru let out a shaky sigh and moved her free hand to his shoulder, gripping his muscles. He felt so strong even though he was being so gentle with her. He lightly bit the spot right above her collarbone and she gasped, arching her back a little. Kyo took this as a good sign and continued nibbling that spot. She kept gasping and lightly moaning as he did. He couldn't get enough of the sounds she was making and how she was gripping him like a life line.</p>
<p>She moved he hand on his shoulder to his cheek and guided him back to her mouth, kissing him with a new fervor. He returned her excitement with his own. He moved so he was fully over her now, carefully nudging her legs apart so he could put a knee there to balance himself. He couldn't get enough of her. His hands here roaming over her body until he boldly slid a hand under the hoodie and grazed the smooth skin he found above the line of her leggings. He felt her shiver at his touch and move his mouth to her ear.</p>
<p>"Tohru," He breathed. She shivered again. She loved hearing him say her name like that. So full of love and lust at the same time. He began to kiss the skin below her ear and she yelped, arching her chest into him again. Their hips brushed and Kyo inhaled sharply, loving this new sensation. He wanted more. He bit that same spot lightly and she moaned loudly in his ear. Hearing this, something in him awakened. He moved his other leg in between hers and put both of his hands on her waist. He held them down and he begin to grind his hips into hers, make her moan even more. Tohru wriggled in his grasp, desperately trying to lift her hips to create more friction.</p>
<p>"Tohru," Kyo growled. Her back was arched and he took advantage of this by wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her up to wrap her legs around his middle. He slid his hands under the hoodie once again and reveled in the feeling of her bare back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began rocking her hips against his.</p>
<p>"Kyo," she moaned into his ear. He mentally cursed as he heard the way she said his name. He was going to lose it if she kept that up. He moved his lips on her neck, marking her and making sure they were visible. He continued rubbing his palms on her back as he kissed her mouth again, gently biting on her lower lip. She opened her eyes to make sure this wasn't a dream and found that the lights were off. The power must have gone out. She didn't give it a second thought as Kyo's hands were travelling forwards and upwards, rubbing her ribs. It almost tickled. "Will you lay down?" She breathed into his ear. Kyo's breath hitched as he comprehended her words. He latched his lips to hers once more as he began to lean backwards. He adjusted his legs to make it more comfortable and before he knew it, she was straddling him. How many times had he fantasized about this moment? He'd lost track. She leaned over him and kissed the spot under his ear where he had bitten her. His hands moved down her body to grip her waist and to grind his hips up into hers. Tohru groaned in response and continued to nip and kiss her way down his neck until she reached the hem of his shirt. She moved her hands to the bottom of it and lightly tugged it upwards. Kyo caught the hint and his heart began racing even faster than it already was. He sat up and tugged the part of the shirt just behind his neck and pulled it off. Tohru took a moment to savor his body and to make a mental note to thank Shisho. Kyo was more toned and muscular than she would have imagined. She gently traced the lines on his chest, his abs, and then the V on his hips. He grabbed her thighs as she did so and ground his hips into hers, savoring the face she made.</p>
<p>She toyed with the waistband of his sweatpants and he groaned, letting his head drop onto the futon. "Don't tease me, Tohru." he said through gritted teeth. He bucked his hips up again and heard her hum in pleasure. She bent down and kissed Kyo passionately, grabbing fistfuls of his orange hair. He moved his hands to her butt and squeezed. He couldn't describe what kind of sound she made but he loved it. He wanted her legs to be bare, he wanted to feel everything all of her. He sat up and attempted to stand, pulling her sides up with him. He loved how small she was compared to him. It took him less than 3 seconds to back her into a wall and brush the hoodie up to her waist, showing the slightest sliver of her stomach. He knelt down to kiss the exposed flesh and she grabbed his shoulders to keep herself balanced. Kyo hooked his fingers on either side of the waistband of her leggings and slowly began to pull them down. He looked up at her for permission and she nodded quickly. He took his time pulling the black fabric down, savoring the shivers and sounds she made when he kissed a new part of her exposed legs. Once they were around her ankles, she stepped out of them and ran her fingers through Kyo's hair. She pulled it and tried to get him to stand up again, only to be met with 2 rough palms against the back of her thighs. He finally stood and the hunger in his eyes startled her. He pulled her legs up around his waist and walked over to his desk, where he sat her down. His thumbs brushed over the lacy fabric of her underwear and he gave her a scorching kiss. Two of her small fingers hooked into his belt loops and attempted to pull his hips closer to hers, resulting in Kyo squeezing her thighs.</p>
<p>Kyo knew he needed to slow down for Tohru's sake. "Tohru?" he planted small, loving kisses to her neck. Her hands moved back to his hair and she scratched his head with just the right amount of pressure. Kyo clenched his jaw. She wasn't going to make this easy. "Hmm?" she hummed in response. "Don't take this the wrong way, but we should probably slow down." He scratched her back lightly and gave her one last loving kiss before I backed away. It was only then he realized the lights were out. Even still, he could see Tohru. Her face was flushed, her thighs were pressed together tightly and she was panting. "You're right. Thank you, Kyo." she said breathlessly. There was a beat of silence before the lights turned back on. Tohru hopped off the desk and instead of grabbing her leggings and putting them back on, she walked towards the door. She stopped when she was right next to Kyo and looked sideways at him.</p>
<p>"If you need me, I'll be in my room." Kyo looked at her with wide eyes as she walked out of his room without her pants on. Kyo had to pound on his chest to stop himself from coughing and to also restart his heart. Was that an invitation? He looked around her room and found her black leggings. He held them while recalling the events that had just happened. He smirked as he remembered the sounds she made and the look on her face.</p>
<p>He put his shirt back on and walked towards her room. The door was closed so he knocked lightly. "Tohru? I think you uh... forgot something." He said through the door. She tried to repress a smile but failed. She knew exactly what she was doing. She reached for a piece of clothing in her closet before answering Kyo. "Oh did I? Come in!" She said cheerily. She had removed Kyo's hoodie and he walked into her room staring at her bare back. The only piece of clothing she had on was her underwear. Kyo's brain stopped working and he just stared. How was he supposed to react to this? The next thing he knew, Tohru was pulling his red long sleeve shirt over her head. It fit about the same as his hoodie so it covered her down to her mid-thighs. This snapped Kyo out of his trance.</p>
<p>"You little thief!"</p>
<p>Tohru only smirked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>